They Couldn't
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: They knew she needed help. She tried hard to get help. They tried their hardest to help her. She tried to let them. They tried to save her. She tried to let them, but they couldn't. Rated T for mentions of self harm.


Sometimes you go through things and people don't understand, and they try to help you so much and you want them to help but it just doesn't work. You give up.

Summary: They knew she needed help. She tried hard to get help. They tried their hardest to help her. She tried to let them. They tried to save her. She tried to let them, but they couldn't. Rated T for mentions of self harm.

* * *

Patricia Williamson knew she needed help. She wanted help. She knew the second she couldn't go a day without hurting herself. It wasn't typical hurting herself ways either. It was burning herself with a curling iron, snapping rubber bands against her skin, digging at her skin with her nails. Her friends didn't notice at first, and she was thankful. This changed quickly when she realized this truly was a problem. What started as a way to just help her deal with her problems became a cushion. Little problems sent her hard into these coping mechanisms. It was then she decided if someone tried to help her she'd let them.

Her boyfriend, Eddie as the first to notice. She thought she'd hidden the burns well enough. Hidden under her shirt out of sight from anyone.

Flashback  
"I want some," he whined watching his girlfriend take another hit of whipped cream from the can. She had been hogging it, and he had wanted his share.

"And what if I don't want to share," she said her mouth covered in whipped cream.

"I'll just have to get some for myself," he smirked before crashing his lips to hers quickly. This was a normal part of her life, a safe place, a place she didn't want to hurt herself. She felt safe now his hands traveling down her sides, lips on lips, and it was all good until his hands grabbing her waist grabbed onto a fresh burn. When she flinched and pulled away he knew something was up. His hands grabbed that part of her waist again and the same reaction occurred.

"Did you hurt yourself or something," you keep flinching he asked concerned. In the back of his mind a new Sibuna mystery popped up, and that she and the rest of the gang were keeping it a secret.

"It's nothing," she lied. Eddie wasn't what she meant when she decided she'd let someone help.

"Come on Patricia you can tell me," he smiled. In that moment she wanted to tell him.

"No," she said her attention going to the floor. He needed to know his hands drifted down to the edge of her shirt he had it tugged up just enough to see before she smacked his hand away.

"Patricia."

"What?"

"Why is your stomach covered in burns. What's going on?"

"Freak baking accident," she stuttered. She thought she'd let whoever found out in on her harmful little secret, but she couldn't.

"Patricia. Are you hurting yourself?" The words came out of his mouth surprisingly easily. They just danced right off his tongue and she had no clue what to say.

"No."

"Patricia. You've lied to me enough, I'm beginning to know your tells. Now honestly. Are you hurting yourself?"

"Yes," and just liked that she crumpled into tears, he didn't know what to say. He did the only thing he could think of he simply pulled her into his arms.

"I'll help you. I promise. You're stronger then this," and she believed him.

The next morning she wasn't shocked to find her straightener and curling iron gone, she could always borrow someone's though she knew the temptation would be there. So as she pulled Joy's straightener through her hair she couldn't help but want to follow the same old temptation. She knew Eddie would be mad if he found out. So that morning for the first time in months she didn't harm herself.

Present  
She was okay for awhile. She thought even that she was happy again, but this , these feelings had a way of raising there ugly head. She didn't notice the change but it came and with it came the hurting again. She didn't realize she had even been doing it again. The snapping of rubber bands keeping her from going insane. The clawing of her skin, rubbing it raw. She was relieving the hurt the only way she knew. She didn't realize she was letting people in on her dark secrets. Eddie, Joy, Jerome, Mara, and pretty much everyone else in the house. They all questioned her. All wanted to help her. She tried to let them. She wanted them to help her. But things change that one person suddenly isn't enough.

Patricia Williamson decided to end it. She'd be free of the pain. It'd all be over, they could begin to live their lives again. They wouldn't need to worry about her. It was all for the best.

So here they were gathered in Eddie and Fabians room. It had been two weeks since they buried her. One week since they found the note. They had finally agreed to read the note they night. Eddie held it clutched in his hands. He hadn't been the same since she did what she did. He didn't understand why taking her life would be a fix. Why she thought it'd make everyone happy?

"Eddie are you sure you can handle reading it? Do you want me to," Mara asked being the calmest in the room at the moment.

"I need to do this Mara."

"Whenever your ready then," Joy said staring at the ground she had been sitting on the other side of Eddie's bed, her eyes glued to the ground the entire time.

_"Dear Anubis residents:_  
_Wow what a funny way for me to start this letter. Why didn't I address to just one of you or to whom it concerns. Maybe I didn't because this involves all of you. I know you were helping me. I know you thought I was doing okay. I tried so hard to be happy. I tried so hard not to hurt myself. There became a point where whenever I hurt myself I was only left hating myself. I had all these people who wanted me around and that wanted me to stop. I couldn't I tried so hard for you guys. I wanted to be okay for you guys. It just it became to much. I'm sorry I really am. I just thought without having to worry about me all the time, that maybe you guys could be happy. I pretended to be happy only to make you guys happy. You guys were the most amazing support system, I just wasn't strong enough. You guys mean the world to me and I'm sorry for letting you down._  
_Goodbye,_  
_Patricia, Trixie, Yacker_," he said his voice cracking as he continued to read her letter. It didn't bring them closure.

"That's it," Joy questioned. They were hoping for answers, the letter only left them feeling like failures. They tried so hard to save her, they couldn't. That was it. They failed. They tried to prevent it from happening, but they couldn't.

* * *

The end.

"


End file.
